The Bodyguard
The Bodyguard is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 28th June 1993, 15th November 1993 and 1st August 1994. Description "COSTNER AND HOUSTON SPARK TOGETHER" - DAILY EXPRESS When two of the most exciting names in entertainment join forces, the result is, not surprisingly, dynamic. Academy Award® winner KEVIN COSTNER is a former secert service agent Frank Farmer. Now a top-notch professional bodyguard, his philosphy is simple: Be everywhere; See everything; leave nothing to chance. International singing sensation WHITNEY HOUSTON is Rachel Marron. Pop superstar - turned-actress, she's got it all: fame, riches - and an obsessive fan whose carzy letters are beginning to sound frighteningly dangerous. Thus Frank finds himself in Rachel's employ. Each expects to be in charge. What they don't expect is to fall in love. Set in the glittering worlds of Hollywood and Miami Beach and featuring six brand new songs performed by WHITNEY HOUSTON (including the record-breaking "I Will Always Love You"). 'The Bodyguard' blends taut suspense, exciting spectacle and passionate drama. Cast * Kevin Costner as Frank Farmer * Whitney Houston as Rachel Marron * Gary Kemp as Sy Spector * Bill Cobbs as Bill Devaney * Ralph Waite as Herb Farmer * Tomas Arana as Greg Portman * Michele Lamar Richards as Nicki Marron * Mike Starr as Tony Scipelli * Christopher Birt as Henry Adams * DeVaughn Nixon as Fletcher Marron * Tony Pierce as the Stalker * Gerry Bamman as Ray Court * Joe Urla as Minella * Charles Keating as Klingman * Nathaniel Parker as Clive Healy * Richard Schiff as Skip Thomas * Donald Hotton as Reverend Hardy * Rollin Jarrett as Miami Reporter * Robert Wuhl as Academy Awards Host * Chris Connelly as Academy Awards Arrivals M.C. * Debbie Reynolds as herself Credits Trailers and info Original 1993 release The Kevin Costner Collection with clips of "The Bodyguard", "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves" and "JFK". (announced by John Sachs) 1994 Re-release (Version 1) # Gone with the Wind (Available to Buy on Video Soon) 1994 Re-release (Version 2) # Gone with the Wind (Now Available to Buy on Video) # The Kevin Costner Collection with clips of "The Bodyguard", "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves" and "JFK". (announced by John Sachs) Rental Re-release Opening # Video Piracy Warning (Warner Home Video) # Unforgiven # Sommersby # Midnight Sting # Stay Tuned (Look for it on Videocassette) # Sarafina! # Singles # Street Knight (Available to Rent on Video From August) # Forever Young # Made In America # Under Siege Closing # The James Bond Roger Moore Collection with clips of Live and Let Die, The Man With The Golden Sun, The Spy Who Loved Me, Moonraker, For Your Eyes Only, Octopussy and A View to a Kill # A Midnight Clear # Honey I Blew Up The Kid # Birds Anonymous Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:The Kevin Costner Collection Category:BBFC 15 Category:Romance Videos by Warner Bros. Category:Thriller Videos by Warner Bros. Category:VHS Videos with The Kevin Costner Collection trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases